Never Have I Ever
by theamberissubtle
Summary: The girls are having a sleep over. Elsanna. Not incest.


A/N: I have this slight AU verse in my head where Elsa's parents, the king and queen, are still alive and well and Anna is the blacksmith's daughter. No backstory in this, but just know that they're not sisters. Warning: OOC, probably. Just a little bit fluffy nonsense.

* * *

"Oh, Elsa, lighten up," Anna giggled, elbowing her in the side. "Guys, we're in," she told the rest of the group, shuffling forward in a rather undignified manner to close the circle, beaming at the others expectantly.

"The things I do for you," Elsa muttered under her breath, but she seated herself next to an excitable Anna regardless because she was smitten. Or foolish. Either way, Elsa was in love with the redhead beside her and indulged her every whim, which apparently meant participating in silly, embarrassing party games.

To be fair, Belle looked a little awkward about it all, exchanging a shy glance with Mulan - who merely shrugged - but Rapunzel was rubbing her hands together delightedly, Ariel was nodding enthusiastically, and Meg was smirking. Clearly this was happening whether she liked it or not.

Elsa was about to mention that it was unfair because all of the girls were there without their significant others so any revelation couldn't be that embarrassing whereas she and Anna were a couple so it was hardly going to be a guessing game as to who did what, but Anna was already clapping her hands and bouncing on her knees. It was definitely happening.

"Ladies, allow me to top up the drinks." Meg picked up the bottle and went around them one by one, explaining as she did, "This is a sacred circle now, girls. It's a judgement-free space. Everything that's said stays in this group. Are we agreed?"

"Yes!"

"Anna, you're literally vibrating, calm down," Rapunzel laughed.

"I can't! This is exciting!"

Mulan leaned in close to Elsa. "How do you deal with her on a daily basis?" She was of course referring to the sheer amount of energy that Anna exuded at any given moment.

Before Elsa could reply, Meg interrupted with, "We're about to find out," and winked.

Elsa turned ten shades of red. This was before it had started. Ariel patted her on the arm conspiratorially and Anna, not noticing a thing, looked around at them all with her signature grin.

"Let the games begin!"

"I'll start," Meg said, raising an eyebrow at them all rather lasciviously, and Elsa and Belle exchanged an uncomfortable glance; the older woman had no shame and no filter. "Never Have I Ever …" She drew the sentence out, swirling her shot around slowly around the glass, almost provocatively. " Never Have I Ever … had sex," she settled for, taking her shot in one quick gulp and slapping it down to the floor, already picking up the bottle for a top-up.

Unabashed, Mulan picked up her glass and followed suit; Ariel, after making sure other people were drinking, smiled sheepishly and drank hers too, whilst Rapunzel clinked her glass with Anna's in a show of comradeship before they both drank up. Considering this a surprisingly easy first-round, especially from Meg, Elsa felt only a tinge of awkwardness as she took the shot, even managing to return Anna's happy only one left was Belle.

"I, uh, haven't," she offered, looking down at her full drink.

"Hey, that's okay," Meg said before anyone else could, and the atmosphere relaxed in an instant: this really was a safe circle, and Elsa felt a wave of respect for the other girl. Though she gave the impression of being abrasive and intimidating, she was the first to defend anyone's way of living. "Your turn."

"Oh." Belle blinked at them all, tucking a strand of hair back into place, more relaxed than she had been. Smiling softly, she said, "Never Have I Ever been in love."

A general chorus of 'ew, gross!' was uttered around the group but they all took another drink regardless, rolling their eyes in agreement that they were all, in their own ways, completely and utterly whipped. After Anna took her drink in a flamboyant manner, she shot Elsa a grin and cupped her hand together to replicate the shape of a heart. Unable to help a return smile, Elsa rolled her eyes at herself, making Anna's grin wider.

Getting the obligatory heartfelt declarations out of the way, Meg took the reins again. "Red, your turn."

Ariel and Anna looked towards one another confusedly.

"Oh, right, Anna."

Grinning, Anna dove straight into it without a moment's hesitation. "Never Have I Ever had someone walk in on me having sex."

"Anna!"

Elsa was shocked, wondering where on earth that had come from, and the other girls all started laughing at her expression.

"What?" Anna asked defensively. "I want to play properly! Drink up, Elsa."

"Yeah, Elsa," Meg teased. "Drink up."

"I think I'm going to need details," Mulan grinned, her glass still full. Belle nodded in agreement. Elsa glared at her like the sudden traitor she was.

Happily obliging, Anna began, "It all starts one snowy evening-"

"Isn't it always snowy because of Elsa's powers?" Ariel asked inquisitively.

"Hey, does it ever interfere with, you know, intimate relations?" Rapunzel questioned, wide-eyed with curiosity.

"Anna, when Elsa, er, finishes, what happens with-" Mulan started.

"That's cheating," Elsa spluttered out, holding up her hands. "Surely it's a yes or no situation."

"Spoilsport," the girls booed.

"Yeah, Elsa," Anna agreed, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Spoilsport."

"But-"

Anna shushed her, placing a hand on her leg to placate her. To give her credit, she knew exactly how to stay on Elsa's sweet side; she had to, otherwise they'd all be in ten-foot snow. Elsa didn't handle uncomfortable well. "It was one snowy night, we were in Elsa's room, and we were you know-"

"Can we please stop using euphemisms for fucking?" Meg interrupted in an exaggeratedly weary voice, investigating the nails on both hands.

Belle cocked her head. "But surely that's a dysphemism?"

"Will you stop interrupting?" Mulan demanded, leaning in closer. "I'm into this."

"Perv," Meg snorted.

"Li Shang is away right now, okay? I need something to distract me."

Rapunzel laughed, combing her hands through her hair. "Go on, Anna. Before Elsa freezes us all."

"She's good." Anna smiled at her reassuringly, and Elsa was powerless to refute that smile. God, she was hopeless.

"I bet she is," Meg snorted quietly, and Ariel shot her a furtive grin.

"Okay! It was a snowy night and we were-" Anna shot Meg a glance "- getting in the mood, thinking it was all good and well because Elsa has a wing of the castle to herself, when all of a sudden I'm in the middle of kissing her neck and straddling her lap-"

"Not that detailed!"

"SHUT UP, ELSA."

"Geez, Mulan-"

"She's horny, let her have this. Her boyfriend has been away for three months training an army," Meg defended. "Anna, go on."

"I swear, one more interruption and this is over," Anna threatened, and Elsa's head snapped towards her, surprised to hear a warning, no matter how jokingly, come from her mouth: usually she was sunshine and rainbows. It was strangely …arousing.

"Please." Mulan gestured, now laying on her stomach with her head propped up by her hand, slurping her drink through a straw, legs kicking in the air behind her. "Go ahead."

"Right, so my tongue is attached to her neck; Elsa is moaning and clenching her fists because even though she's got her magic under control at this point, it's been enough in the past to make the whole of Arendelle wonder why their houses are covered in frost-"

"Get to the point," Elsa bit out, beyond embarrassed.

They were the third turn in and already she'd shared more than she'd ever wanted to share about her private life, best friends or not. She should have known: Anna loved to tell stories; she was an animated character, all smiles and enthusiastic gestures.

"It's worth noting that this is still kind of new to us both, so we're still not entirely sure how Elsa's magic is affected by it all. Anyway, I'm in my underwear, we're on top of the covers full on making out, the room is turning cold but of course I don't notice, when her mom and dad – the king and queen can I remind you! – just wander in unannounced like it's totally normal to do so in the middle of the night, and catch us half-naked and in the middle of it all! I almost died!"

The girls all gasp dramatically, entranced.

"That is awkward," Belle offered, hand over her mouth.

"Oh, it's not over," Anna reassured them, glancing at Elsa to ask her permission. Since she was that far into the story anyway, Elsa gave her the go-ahead, figuring that her dignity was long-gone within this group anyway. "So we try and find our clothes and Elsa stutters out something or other in defence and her parents say … her parents say …" She starts to giggle in incredulity at the memory. "They say something like 'Elsa, we're happy that you and Anna are in love and compatible, but you've turned the castle into an ice rink. The staff can't do their jobs if they can't walk from room to room, and we have a ball tomorrow. Could you try to calm it down, please? Or at least make it quick?"

By now the other girls are howling with laughter, and Elsa is feeling a mixture of mortification and, strangely, pride. She and Anna have memories, for better or worse. Plus, it's nice to laugh along with them all, knowing that at some point she'll hear their embarrassing stories. Anna is laughing harder than any of them, collapsing over Rapunzel -who knows Elsa's parents a lot better than the others due to the fact they're neighbours – as she wheezes out, "I couldn't look them in the face for weeks! Weeks! We were practically celibate! I almost lived there but from then on I slunk around the castle like I was a thief! Eventually her mom took me to one side and said 'Anna, it's okay, Elsa is of age, and as long as she can keep her powers under control and doesn't freeze the castle, I'm sure we can all go back to pretending that your relationship with my baby girl is strictly platonic.' Honestly I was mortified!"

"Wow," Meg chuckled, wiping at her eyes. "That is a story. If you guys even think about doing it while we're about, we'll know about it!"

"Excuse you, I'm much better at controlling myself," Elsa retorted, indignant.

Anna raised an eyebrow at her, and Elsa narrowed her eyes in return.

"Great story, guys," Mulan praised, clinking their glasses. "I think Elsa deserves the next turn. I didn't even know she could turn crimson!"

"Yes, thanks," Elsa said sardonically, grasping the opportunity regardless. Though she didn't want to admit defeat, she was having trouble thinking of a question. She eventually shrugged, choosing a safer non-sexual route, and said, "Never Have I Ever made a fool of myself in front of my significant others' relatives."

"Boring!"

"Meg, it doesn't all have to be about sex," Belle said softly.

"It does," Meg replied, smirking. She exchanged glance with Ariel like she was her co-conspirator, and Elsa was reminded of Belle's betrayal earlier, turning her frosty glare on her for good measure. Belle, catching her eye, shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

Rapunzel sat up and took her shot, exclaiming, "Well, it's to do with my relatives but it still counts! Flynn thought it would be funny to dress up like the king and address the people of Corona. Little did he know my dad saw him creeping outside with the crown and almost gave him a heart attack by grabbing his shoulders just as he stood on the balcony ledge. He's never done it since!"

They all blinked at her.

"Yeah, these stories need sex," Mulan agreed. "I'll go. Never Have I Ever kissed a girl."

Cheerily Anna took her shot, and pushed Elsa's glass to her mouth until she almost dribbled it down her chin. The resultant swat was affectionate, and Anna giggled as she tried to shuffle away. Even Meg smiled at their administrations. Meanwhile Ariel shrugged and took her drink, too. Meg had taken a drink every time, but she could always handle her liquor better than the others. Belle, as usual, remained still with her glass full.

"What's your story, Ariel?" Rapunzel asked curiously, thinking the other girl to be committed to Eric.

'Oh, me and some of the other mermaids played truth or dare one time," Ariel said vaguely.

"Threesome," Meg coughed, and Ariel turned as bright as her hair.

"I told you that in confidence!"

Mulan gasped an all but dropped her drink. "No way!"

"Wow, I think I'm a little drunk," Anna said, sidling over to Elsa while the other girls fired questions at poor Ariel who tried to fend them off but to no avail. Meg, who was beaming triumphantly, dodged Ariel's playful attacks as Rapunzel goaded her on, shouting rapid-fire questions at her.

Nuzzling her shoulder, Anna wrapped an arm around her waist, taking advantage of their brief moment of privacy. "Sorry if I embarrassed you with the story," she murmured softly in her ear.

Elsa stifled a shiver, tentatively caressing Anna's arm. "It's okay. I knew that this was what I signed up for. Besides, you're a very engaging storyteller. If I wasn't the protagonist I would've been laughing more than anyone."

"I love you."

Simply, beautifully, Anna had a way of making her heart melt, and she felt it pulsate with love. She would give this girl everything, and tonight that meant giving her the freedom to relay their private moments to their friends. Honestly, Elsa was having fun; the alcohol had taken the edge off, and even Belle was opening up, at least in body language if not in stories. They all didn't have the time to meet up very often, so these evenings were rare and precious.

"Hey! Break it up! Or at least let me join in," Rapunzel demanded, falling onto them sloppily, pushing them both to the ground in her eagerness.

"Oof!"

"Make room for me." In an even less dignified manner – if that were possible – Mulan collapsed on top of them, with Meg performing some kind of swan dive and landing on top of them all. Clearly bored with Ariel, who was remaining tight-lipped on her revelation, they had set their sights on Elsanna – which Belle had fondly coined after reading a book on portmanteaus.

"Never Have I Ever," Rapunzel yelled, the alcohol making her louder than usual, face smushed against Anna's hair, legs wedged with Elsa's, "pleasured myself to thoughts of my boyfriend – or girlfriend – before dating them."

"HAND ME THE BOTTLE!" Meg yelled, and they all laughed.

"Me too," Ariel admitted from somewhere in the background. "Belle?"

"Yes, okay, this time I'll have a drink. I was alone in the castle for a long time, and the beast did have a picture of his human self hidden in one of the books."

Mulan wolf-whistled, but since she was flat on the ground with Meg's elbow in her face it came out rather hollow. "Meh twoo," she attempted to say. In response, Meg shoved the bottle in between the bodies she was still laid flat on top of, not showing the slightest signs of moving even in spite of the grumbles starting to float up. In fact, she tried to cock up her leg to minic a queenly position, and even managed to grab her glass and stick an olive in it.

"Arendellers, what about you?"

"Yes," Anna said, a little guiltily, happy that Elsa couldn't see her face; that wasn't something she had ever revealed.

"Man, you guys are ridiculous," Meg said, sounding pleased.

Mulan, after taking a swig – with difficulty – tried to get it to Anna, but it was Elsa who grabbed it, her hand trapped near Mulan's.

"Fine, I'm drinking," she muttered darkly. There goes her last secret!

"Hey! Is that why it hailstoned for that week in the middle of spring!"

Rapunzel burst out laughing, finally struggling into a somewhat sitting position as she exclaimed, "I heard about that! I was in the tower at the time – my mother, well, my other mother told me about it!"

Elsa groaned, wondering why it was always her on the receiving end of this much embarrassment.

"Elsa, you are honestly a minx," Meg congratulated, tapping her foot against hers from atop the pile. "I'm proud."

"Thanks, Anna," she groaned.

Anna, a little pink on the cheeks, shrugged sheepishly. "Don't worry, if I had magic ice powers Arendelle would have been frozen solid for about six months before we started dating and I discovered what to, um, do to relieve the stress, and especially those months after we started dating when we were … exploring."

Elsa felt herself burn at the news, her mouth falling open and instead inhaling a chunk of Mulan's hair. How was she supposed to process that information in her current predicament? A sharp almost violent pang landed in her stomach. And elsewhere.

Ariel, taking pity on her at last, pulled her out of the mess of bodies, because Meg was laughing too hard to roll off of them.

"What?" Anna whined, using Rapunzel as a prop to pull herself up with. "I'm being honest!" Shaking her head, she grabbed Rapunzel's arm and yanked her fully up, too, finally dislodging Meg from the top. She fell to the floor heavily because she was still laughing.

Determined to regain at least a semblance of control, Elsa summoned her most queenly voice and set her sights on Meg, who had been surprisingly closed-mouthed this entire time. "Never Have I Ever-"

"I'm going to save you the trouble," Meg interrupted, holding up her hand, knowing Elsa's intention and fully agreeing with it; she had been teasing the hell out of them all. "I have done it in every possible position you can think; I've been dominant and subordinate; I've used toys; I've done it in public – well, in secret but in public – I've been caught by numerous people; I've kissed a girl; I've roleplayed, quite extravagantly might I add."

"Well," Ariel said into the silence that followed. "I think my threesome pales in comparison."

"As does my story about the time Li Shang and I dressed up in one another's clothes for role play," Mulan added.

"I'm losing my virginity on my wedding night," Belle revealed suddenly, confidence seeping into her at last from the drink. "I'm a little old-fashioned I guess, but we agreed that we wanted it to be special after the trails and tribulations of our initial courtship."

"Frankly, I'm a little drunk, and I love you all," Anna beamed, not following the present conversation anymore. She was merry and she was happy, that's all she knew. "Your stories are wonderful, and I shall treasure them. Well, maybe not treasure, but I'm certainly feeling a surge in friendship feelings! Can we snuggle tonight?"

"Stop being cute," Meg complained, lolling back on the couch and stuffing some popcorn into her mouth. "How does Elsa deal with you? You're a firecracker: sexy one second, adorable the next. Even I'm getting a complex."

Elsa, who had been dazedly taking in the scene after Meg's announcement, locked eyes with Anna and opted for honesty. "To be honest, Meg, I am completely and utterly powerless when it comes to my feelings for Anna."

"No, stop it, you're being cute, too. Next we'll be eating chocolate around the fire and singing songs."

"Oh, can we?" Anna asked excitedly.

"NO!" everyone yelled, as Rapunzel shouted 'MAYBE' from where she sat with her legs draped across Mulan - who was laying on her back and sipping her drink through her straw again - as Ariel sat behind her on the floor braiding her hair. They were all looking distinctly dishevelled. The game was over, and peacefulness had descended. Just like that, the group had fallen into a new level of companionship.

Anna pouted. "Fine. Can we at least have a little bit of chocolate anyway?"

Elsa, ignoring the teasing that came along with it, went into the kitchen and found her some. Anna's resultant happy squeal of thanks and subsequent clumsy, tipsy kiss made Elsa grin like an idiot. And notice the slow burn that had started from earlier, but she could ignore that in favour of the evening.

She couldn't have better friends, and she couldn't be having a better evening. The best part: it was far from over.


End file.
